The Power Within
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: The first story to this is 'Sleep Over at Ichigo's' then 'Give your heart a break: Letters of love'. Summary inside. Please review and I don't own TMM!
1. Chapter 1

**: PLTJS: Hey, I am back :P**

**: Kiui: Yay! So what's this on going to be about?**

**: PLTJS: Well, Kiui, Kisshu, Taruto and Pai all are fighting when the vamps just leave; they know they are going to Earth. So the 4 aliens go back to the place where their loved are. When they get there, Kiui meets Deppu; she starts to have feelings for. But with Ichigo; she has her twins to look after who are coming in ****1 ****week! :O TMM, the aliens and vampire are fighting each other. Will Kisshu make it to see his babies or will Deppu get them? **

**: Kiui: O_O' **

**: PLTJS: I know! Hope you like Nya~!**

**: Kiui: She owns nothing from TMM but me, the twins, Deppu and Caroline**

**: Caroline: Read on Nya Nya~!**

Kiui was sitting on a rock. _Kisshu has been… Weird but more than usual! What is wrong with him? Opps, sounds like Haijme is attacking again. _"MEW MEW DROP METAMORPHO-SIS" The icy light brings her mew powers and dragon. She runs to find Kisshu and Pai already fighting. "Dragon's Heart" Mew Drop called. Her eyes become icy white. Kisshu moves with Pai. "RIBBON ICY STORM" Haijme again goes running but this time; leaving the aliens. "That was weird" Mew Drop becomes Kiui again! "No" Kish cries. "What?" Kiui asks. "H-He's going for Earth… My family!" They all run for the ship. Kisshu is crying when Kiui slaps him.

"We're going; Ichigo and your children will be alright" Kiui says. Kisshu's eyes become wide. "Y-You-You" Her brother couldn't speak. "Kisshu, listen we know what you are going though. But remember you are a man not a baby" Kiui hissed. Kisshu says nothing. "Now are we going to find the mews or what?" The alien boys nod and Kiui runs with them to their ship. _I'm coming Ichigo, I'm coming._ Kisshu thinks.

: With Ichigo:

The young 17 year old teen waits by Caroline as the mews got ready for something. "Ichigo, come on in" Lettuce said. "Sure" Ichigo says before walking to… "Happy Birthday Ichigo!" they all yell. "Thanks guys" Ichigo smiles. It was her 18th birthday. "One more week Na no da" Pudding said. "Yeah" Ichigo sits down. "Ichigo-san, have you talked with Kisshu-san lately?" Lettuce asked. "Hai, I have his letter right here" The girls wait. "He says 'Dear Ichigo, I must say well ask; how far are you? Oh my god! I have amazing news! My sister Kiui who died, well one time when I was fighting, she came to me but as Mew Drop. Ichigo, we are on our way and please be ready; they're coming….

"Lots of love, Kisshu" Ichigo said. "Cute story but now you all must die" They turn to find Deppu smirking at them. "Mew Mew Bobble-Gum"

"Mew Mew Minto"

"Mew Mew Lettuce"

"Mew Mew Pudding"

"Mew Mew Zakuro"

"METAMORPHO-SIS" The mews stand together in front of Ichigo. They all attack. Ichigo watches as Deppu fights them but acts like it's a game. _He is just like Kisshu in so many ways…_ Ichigo thought. "MEW MEW DROP METAMORPHO-SIS" An icy light came and went to show a young girl standing there glaring at the vamp. "Who the hell are you?" Deppu asked in a growl. "Your worst nightmare" Mew Drop attacks the vamp then calls her Dragon Heart. Her eyes become snow white.

"RIBBON ICY STORM" Her attack as too much for Deppu so he teleports away! "Mew Drop, thank you" Mew Bobble-Gum says well running over to her with the other mews. "Anytime" Mew Drop says well looking around for someone! Ichigo; being the cat she is looks around as well. "Who are you looking for?" Ichigo asked. "My brother"

"Who's your brother Na no da?" Pudding asked. Zakuro, Minto, Lettuce and Caroline move closer. "Well-"

"KISSHU!" Ichigo runs into Kisshu's arms. "I missed you" She sobs onto his shirt. "Ichigo" Kish takes her face into his hand and kisses her. She kisses him back. Slowly, Kiui gets what's going on so she becomes the alien girl. "Y-You're an alien" Lettuce gasped. "Yeah, why?" Kiui asked turning to face the green mew. "How are you a mew?" Her light green hair flies in the wind. Her gold eyes meet Pai's. "This is Kiui Ikisatashi, Kisshu's little sister. Yes by birth. We are her step brothers" Pai said well looking like a real big brother. The Mews nod. "But I thought all Kisshu's family died" Minto says before she could stop herself. "WHAT WAS THAT BIRDY?" Kiui screamed. "Nothing" This girl screamed Mint, she did NOT like her. "Remember, 3 alien brothers and I have Mew powers; dragon" Kiui winks. Minto rolls her eyes and Kiui then has her by her neck. Fast; Kiui looks into her memories.

She finds that she was the reason why Masaya-baka (She know him better by the name 'The Baka Tree hugger') broke up with Ichigo and Kisshu's happiness. Also that she herself was pregnant with Aoyama's baby! Kiui leaves her mind and her gold cat like eyes are wide. Everyone is staring at her. "HOW COULD YOU?" Kiui screamed. They all look at her funny. "T-This thing is pregnant!" Everyone gasps. "And the father… Is Masaya Aoyama"


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo's eyes become wide. "M-Minto, w-what is s-she talking a-about?" The Cat Mew asked. Mint says nothing. Kisshu could see that his Ichigo was hurt and getting mad. Lettuce moves next to the mew. "She doesn't look pregnant" Caroline said. "Because… My baby is almost here but I don't look pregnant cause…. Well I never have looked like it" Minto says before Ichigo jumped at her. "HOW COULD YOU? HE WAS DATING ME!" She yelled at the bird mew. Minto stares at her best friend. "Ichigo" Kiui tried to take her off the whore. "I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL HER!"

Minto starts to cry. Zakuro walks up to Mint, meets her eyes and then slaps her! The Bird Mew cries harder but stares into Zakuro's eyes. "Minto, how could you? You are with Ryou" Zakuro growled. Pudding stares at Zakuro as well. Lettuce stands next to Pudding. Caroline is watching by Lettuce. Kiui went back into Minto's memories for anything. But what she finds is… the baby is died. It died from Minto being in her Mew form. Kiui runs over to Ichigo. "That _thing's _baby is died" She said. "How do you know anything?" Ichigo asked. Kisshu watches closely. "Because I can look into people's memories"

"Kiui" Kisshu hissed. "What? I'm just being myself" The alien girl said before meeting Ichigo's eyes again. "You look just like Kisshu" She said softy. "Well… He is my older brother! Everyone says that but I don't see it, I always looked like my mom. Well I have my father's eyes." Kiui said. "Then your mom was very pretty" Ichigo said. "Thanks!" Kiui smiled. "Kiui" Kish growled again. "What? Mad that your mate likes me?"

"Mate?" the cat mew meets Kisshu's eyes. "Ichigo" He started to laugh then runs away. Ichigo looks to Kiui; she teleports away, Pai he teleports away as well. That only leaves Taruto. Ichigo thought. "Hey Tart" She called. "What" The young alien walks over. "Can you tell me something?"

"What" Tart stared into her eyes. "What does Mate mean to your people?" Ichigo asked. "I don't know. Pai still won't tell me" Tart said. "WHAT?" the aliens walks back over to Pudding. Ichigo growled then walks away. _I need to think! What does mate mean? Sex? Well Kisshu and I did do that… Maybe! Wait, I can just call Kisshu! _Ichigo runs to a tree. "Breather…" Then yells "HELP! DEPPU HAS ME!" The mew screamed. Soon all the mew mews standing there. "Were?" Mew Bobble-Gum asked in a hiss. "Right here" Deppu smirks, Mew Drop meets his eyes. She stares well he looks at Mew Bobble-Gum. Anger boils in her blood. "Dragon's Heart" She jumped with her eyes becoming white. "RIBBON ICY STORM" Her attack hits died on. Deppu files back.

"Who are you?" He growled. "Your worst nightmare" The dragon mew was mad. Kisshu, Pai and Taruto teleport to find Mew Drop attacking the vampire! "MEW DROP" Kisshu cried as she jumps onto him. "Dragon's Sole" The icy mew has Deppu by his neck. "Ribbon Dragon's fang" Those small words; his whole body starts to bleed everywhere. Mew Drop kisses his bloody lips and drops him to the ground. "Icy Swords" Mew Bobble-Gum is the first to come back. "Ribbon Bobble Pop Surprise" Her attack almost kills Deppu. Deppu teleports away before it is his end. Mew Drop drops to the ground. "Kiui" Kisshu cried well running to her side. "I-I'm sorry" She faints. "KIUI" Kish yells.

**So how was that? Good? Did you like? Review please! Bye bye for now! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Kisshu tries everything to wake his little sister. "Come on Kiui" He cries. Ichigo watches helpless as Kish cries for his sister. "Wake up! I just got you back!" He sobs. Taruto and Pai sit next to the crying brother. "Help me please" He pleads. "Kisshu, let me have Kiui" Pai said. "O-Ok" Kisshu places the girl in Pai's arms. "Come Kish, Tart" They teleport away! Ichigo falls to the ground. It was her who made the mew mews come running and Kiui fight… She had killed the girl. Ichigo starts to cry.

: Where ever Kiui is. Kiui's P.O.V:

It was dark and cold. _"Hello"_ I call. There is nothing. "Come on Kiui!" Tears fall onto my body. I wanted so much to place my hand on whoever was crying. Why? I didn't know but the voice was so… I know that voice but I can't place it. "She will live; I won't let her die again" That voice was cold but warming. Caring even! "Is Kiui-oneechan ok?" That voice was like a crying little child. I then feel someone's hand holding my. "It's cold Pai" Pai, I know that name! But where? I freeze. One of the 3 voices was touching my head. I try to say stop but my body wasn't listening to me.

"Kiui, I love you so much" I feel their lips on my cold hand. If I could cry; I would. I wanted so to tell them I was ok and that I loved them too. "Please wake" The voice was so sad but why? "Kisshu let her be" Kisshu! I know that name! My heart starts to race. I need to get to him; my brother! That is when the blackness takes me over again…

: With Kisshu, Pai and Tart:

Her heart speeds up; Kisshu looks up. "Pai" Pai puts a needle in her arm. "What's going on?" Kish asks. "Kiui-oneechan?" Tart watches. "Is she waking up?" The young alien asks. "I don't know what is going on" Pai said sadly. "WHAT?" the brother yelled. "Kisshu, Tart leave" Pai growled. The two leave but Kisshu stands right behind the door. Kiui stops moving all together. Her heart stops. "No! You get your heart beating again" Pai growled. He does everything to get the alien girl's heart to beat; nothing. "Kiui, get you heart beating again" Pai started to cry for his little sister. He, Kisshu and Taruto really loved her. They had only just got her back… Pai could NOT lose her again, no!

Then when all hope was gone for the oldest alien; a noise fells the air. Pai looks to find Kiui breathing again. Tears fall down his chicks. "Kiui, thank god" He cried. Kisshu opens the door to find the purple alien crying. "What? Did her…" Kish loses his words when he also hears the amazing sound. "S-She's… alive!" Tart flies in. "Kiui" They all run to her. The aliens hug her close. They say small things to the breathing alien girl. "Cough, cough" Kisshu meets his twin eyes. "K-Kisshu? I feel so very weak" Her voice was low and sounded painful. "It's ok, I'm here" Kisshu hugs her close. "T-Thank you…. I'm going back to sleep" Her eyes fall. "Be safe, my little sister" Kisshu kisses her head.

**Doesn't everyone want Kisshu as a brother? I know I do! Because I haven't updated in awhile here is some more! :D**

Slowly, Kiui again opens her eyes. The light was low so she gets up. Opening the window, nice warm wind makes her light green hair go up. She giggles. "K-Kiui? Are you ok?" A sleepy voice asked. "Kisshu, I am, thank you" Kiui runs over to her brother. "Thank you goodness, I thought I lost you again" Kish says. "I'm sorry too"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Kiui, why?" Kisshu repeats. "I-I… well…." Kiui looks away. "I'm your brother, you can tell me anything" Kisshu smiled. Kiui meets his eyes. "I… kissed… Deppu" She looks away. "WHAT?" Kisshu yelled. "Don't be mad…"

"That… that… _Thing_ killed our family" Kisshu yelled. "I SAID DON'T BE MAD!" Kiui yells. Her eyes have a blue glow to them. "Kiui" Kish growled. "No, Kisshu. I said I did NOT want to say it but NO! You had to know! SO YOU KNOW WHAT? I HATE YOU!" Kiui screamed. Kisshu's eyes become wide. "K-Kiui" Kiui gets up and walks away. "So leave me alone" And she is gone.

Kisshu starts to cry. He wanted to help his sister not make her mad. So he lets tears run down his face.

: With Ichigo:

Ichigo places her hand where her and Kisshu's baby was growing. "Kisshu, where are you?" She asked.

**Sorry, too many cliff-hangers…. Sorry about that. But hey, I updated! ^^ I hope you liked; till next time: Bye! :D**

**PS: Don't own TMM! Just Caroline/Mew Bobble-Gum, Deppu, Kiui/Mew Drop and the Twins**


	4. Chapter 4: Babies

Ichigo was walking slowly to school; last day. She thought. "Ichigo" The mew looks to find her best friend running to her. "Hey Moe" Ichigo smiled. "Did you hear?" Moe asked. "What?" The girls go pale. "Your x boyfriend was found died!" Moe cried. Ichigo stares. They just found Aoyama-baka? "Yeah, said someone killed him with swords" Ichigo couldn't believe why her heart hurt; he did try to rape her…. She shakes her head. "Where did they find him?"

"Behind the school" Ichigo stares. "Here?" Moe nods. "Oh my god!" Ichigo acts like she is hurting. "Forget about, you need to look after your babies." Moe said. "They will never know their father" She added. "What?" Ichigo asked. "Masaya was their dad" Moe said. Ichigo couldn't say he wasn't because everyone thought he was so she says nothing. "Come on; let's go get some baby toys!" Moe smiled.

: Hours later:

Ichigo walked into her home with bags of baby things. "Wow" She said well sitting down. "You two better be good when you're born" Ichigo said smiling. "Ichigo" She looks up to meet Kisshu's eyes. "Kish, what's the matter?" She asked getting up. "Kiui said she hated me and is gone!" The mew hugs the crying alien. "We'll find her, I know it" Kish pulls back. "Ichigo, you don't understand! I lost my only family member!" Ichigo steps back. "WHAT? She's your _only_ family member? Well I think you're forgetting some people!" Ichigo's heart hurt. "Who?"

"OUR CHILDREN!" Ichigo slapped him. Kisshu stares at her well holding his face. "Kisshu, get out" Ichigo said. "What-?"

"I said get out, I don't want to talk or see you right now" He teleports away sadly. Tears fall down her face. "Ichigo-?" she meets golden eyes. "Kisshu I said-!"

"I am Kiui, not Kisshu" Kiui said. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. "I heard you and Kisshu fighting. So I thought you would need a friend" They hug. Ichigo cries more. "He said you were his only family! Am I and our children nothing?" Ichigo sobbed. "He is hurting, a lot right now. Forget him" Kiui said. "Well thank you so much Kiui-." Water runs down Ichigo's legs. "Ichigo did you-?"

"NO! I'm having the babies!" Ichigo cries. Kiui's eyes widen. "Oh my!" Kiui holds Ichigo well teleporting to Pai. "Pai, Ichigo is in labor!" She cried. Ichigo screamed. "Go get everyone" Pai takes Ichigo into his arms before teleporting to Kisshu's room. It was all black with a picture of him and Ichigo. There was a bed and a door to a bathroom. Ichigo cried in pain. "It's ok, the pain will be gone soon because it only takes about 1 to 2 hours for an alien baby to be born" Pai says. "Get them out!"

Pai lays her down. Ichigo presses hard.

: With Kiui:

Kiui teleports to the Café to find everyone was there. "Guys…. Ichigo….. Is…. Having… the babies!" Kiui gasped. Lettuce, Minto, Pudding and Zakuro hold onto the girl! Caroline holds onto too. They teleport away. Everyone is waiting for when Pai says they could come in. "I wonder what Ichigo-chan will name the babies Na no Da?" Pudding said. They hear a scream. Zakuro holds Pudding. "Is Ichigo ok Na no Da?" She asked. "Yes, in pain but ok" Lettuce said. Minto says nothing just watching. Ryou sits away from the bird mew. Kiui goes back out to look for Kisshu. Caroline sits next to Lettuce. Everyone was scared for their friend.

: With Kisshu:

Kish sits under a tree. _This is where I almost killed Ichigo and that baka… I was so close but now…. I made Ichigo mad with me; something I do NOT want. I wonder what she is doing…. I feel pain; why? Ichigo! _Kiui lands on Kisshu. "Kiui…?" Kish asks. "Ichigo is having the babies-!" Deppu teleports onto the scene! "Hey Kisshu, this will be your end. If you give me Caroline, I will let you live" The vampire said. "Never" Kisshu gets out his Dragon Swords. Kiui becomes Mew Drop. "You" Deppu growled. "So what? I'm a Mew, you're a vampire and I'm going to bet the poop out of you" Mew Drop gets her weapon. "RIBBON DRAGON'S FANG" She yelled and his body starts to bleed again. "Why are you doing this?" mew drop yelled. "Because"

"WHY?"

"My people need blood" She hits him. "What are you going to do after the blood is gone? Go kill more people? HOW DO I LIKE YOU?" Mew Drop slaps him. "What?"

"I do the asking!" Mew Drop was mad. "O-OK" He looked scared. "Now, leave and NEVER come back" Deppu nods before teleporting away. "Ok, now let's go see your son and other child born" They teleport to Pai's. "Kiui"

"Yes"

"I'm scared" Kish said. "Why?" Kiui asks. "What if I'm a bad dad?"

"Well go to them, love them with everything you have and you'll do fine" They hug when they go into the room with everyone but Ichigo and Pai. "Kisshu, are you here yet?" Pai called. "Yes" Kish walks into the room. "The first one is almost here" You could see the head. Kisshu could puke but stands by Pai. "Want to hold her hand?" Pai asks. "Yeah" Kish holds Ichigo's hand. "K-Kisshu? Is that you?" She sounded weak. "Hai" He kisses her hand. "You can do it Kitten" She nods.

: Some time later:

"We have a little baby boy" Pai puts a small alien/human baby in Kisshu's arms. "My son" Kish looked happy. "I named him Homura" Ichigo said weakly. "Homura" Kish kissed his red hair. Ichigo smiled. "Ok press" Pai said. "Ok" Ichigo again presses for the next baby. Minutes later, a little girl comes into the world. "Name?" Pai asked. "Kyarorain" The boy was crying but the girl wasn't. "Why isn't Kyarorain breathing?" Ichigo asks scared. Pai takes the red head girl into his arms. "She can't" The little girl is taken away. "Kisshu" Kish places his son into his mother's arms well going after his daughter. Ichigo starts to cry.

**That's it for now…. Happy my fans? Hope you like! ^^ So the babies are born, Deppu lift or did he? Please review!**

**Kyarorain: red hair with light gold eyes. Pale skin with a small fang**

**Homura: Just like his sister. **

**:) I really hope you like it! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: dream

Pai holds Kyarorain close to his body. He would never tell anyone but he cared for Kisshu and his new family. He wanted them to be safe and grow happily. He wanted them to know happiness not like their father and uncles. "Pai, what's going on? Is she ok?" Pai meets the young father's eyes. "She can't breathe" Pai places the alien/human girl on a bed. His eyes look at the computer next to her. "Oh my-!" Kisshu watches Kyarorain close. "She is of our race."

"Pai I don't get what you are saying!" Kish says. "Kish, she doesn't need to breathe." They see her eyes wide open and looking around; meeting their eyes. "Her eyes" They were Kisshu's. But what ripped him around her small finger was how much they looked like Ichigo's. Yes, they were gold but you could see Ichigo in them. Kish was her look but Ichigo was in her eyes. "Kyarorain, my Kyarorain" Kish smiles. "Is she ok? Will she live?"

"Kish, she is strong like her mother and father. Do you see Ichigo in those eyes? Ichigo is a fighter, your daughter is too!" Pai says. Tears form in the alien's eyes. "She is… beautiful." Kish says. Pai places the girl in her father's arms. "I think, Kyarorain will be more alien then human. Look at her ears." The young girl had small but growing elf ears. Kisshu kisses her head. "Ichigo will want to see Kyarorain." Pai nods well Kish leaves with the girl. "Oh, Kisshu-!" Pai calls. "What?" Kish asks. "Please bring me Homura" Kish nods before walking away. _Ichigo is going to be happy our daughter lived! _Thought Kisshu.

: With Ichigo:

She couldn't believe Kyarorain was more alien! An alien daughter! What was she going to tell her friends when they wanted to see her? Sorry, you see she died when she was born. Yeah right! "Pai wants to look at Homura." Kish says. "But Kisshu! What do we do? Not everyone knows about me being a mew! What if they ask to see our daughter? What am I going to tell them?" Ichigo asked holding Homura closer. "Ichigo Pai _needs _to look at Homura" Kish said. "But Kisshu- I don't know what to do!" Ichigo starts to cry. "It's ok Kitten, we'll know what to do when the time comes but right now, you need your sleep." Kish says. "O-Ok" Her son is taken out of her arms, her daughter is placed next to her in a bed and Ichigo closes her eyes. "Night my love." Kisshu says before leaving again.

: Ichigo's dream; her P.O.V:

It was nice, warm and safe. My eyes open to find I was on a beach. I wonder why I was here. "Ichigo!" my eyes meet two brown ones. The same ones which I used to love! "Aoyama-kun?" I ask. He smiles and sits down next to me. I didn't know why but I loved him. He turns to me. "Ichigo, I love you _so _much. Will you be mine?" Aoyama-kun asked. "Yes." We kiss. "Stop right there!" We look to find Kisshu. "K-Kisshu!" my face heats up. "Ichigo! She's mine!" He yelled. "Never!" Aoyama-kun yelled. Kisshu gets his Dragon Swords well Aoyama-kun becomes the Blue Knight. Not wanting to do nothing I yell. "Mew Mew Strawberry METAMORPHO-SIS" I become the pink heroin. "Because you have come to fight; I will do as my heart tells me to Nya~!" I yell.

"Ichigo" Kish looked happy to see me and his eyes were showing his love for me. _No he doesn't love me! He thinks I'm a toy! _My mind yelled at me. The Blue Knight jumps to my side. "Ichigo, please. I love you." He said. "No you don't! I'm some toy to you!" I yell. My heart breaks. "Strawberry Bell" My weapon comes to my hand. "Ichigo understand I love you!" Kisshu cries. "No! Understand this! I only love Aoyama-kun!" Kisshu and I jump at each other. "Ribbon Strawberry… SURPRISE" I yell. My pink attack almost hits Kish. "Stop moving!" I repeat the attack; again almost hitting him but something was telling me not to. "Ichigo" Kisshu's lips land on my own.

Then when he pulls away; I'm in a room with a small baby boy. Our eyes meet. His eyes were brown. _He has my eyes…._ My eyes become wide. His hair was Kisshu's but lighter.

"Mama!" the little boy cries as he walks (Slowly) to me. I watch as he hugs my leg. "Where'd you go?" His voice asks. I turn (With this weird boy in my arms) to face none other than Kisshu. "Kisshu, what's going on?" I ask. "Ichigo, this is what our life could be like." He hugs me. I look at him funny. "This is our son-."

"Homura" The little boy smiles "Homura, who is your daddy?" I ask the same boy. "Daddy" He points to Kisshu. "Not Aoyama-kun?" my eyes widen more. "Ichigo you're my wife"

: Back to Ichigo not in any P. :

Ichigo's eyes fly open. "What was _that?" _She cries. "Ichigo, what's the matter?" Ichigo meets cat like golden eyes. "I had a nightmare" She whispers. "Want to talk about it?" Kisshu sits up. "Yes" Ichigo tells him everything. "Wow" Kish says. "I know. Where are the twins?" Kish gets up and walks over to a bed. "Kyarorain." Moves to another "Homura" He yawns! "Oh thank you" Kisshu gets back into the bed. "Sweet heart, you should go back to sleep; the twins won't let you later." Kish whispers. "O-Ok" She lies back down. "Kisshu…"

"Yes." Ichigo moves a little. "Will you hold me so the nightmares won't come back?" She asks. "I'd love to." Kisshu holds Ichigo close. "Good night" Both say before sleep takes them.


	6. Chapter 6: note and small chapter

**Forgot last chapter to say it but… I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! I must say thank you to kisshuismylife for being an amazing fan! :P**

**She has helped me feel happy! ^^ Always reviewing my new chapters…. Thank you! I must also say thank you to **Homurapop22156, Cyber Girl, Shady-Rocket-chu-girl, KUKAIxAMU, peacexxx and **for reviewing.** **You are all amazing fans for reading. But you all must have read 'Sleep over at Ichigo's' right? Well some person (I don't know who because they were a guest) reviewed and said that the first chapter was bad, they didn't get it. Well you HAVE to understand, I write the first ****2 ****chapters in JANUARY! I stared at it for awhile. I couldn't believe someone could be that rude! So I reread it, yes it is bad but it was my VERY first chapter/story I ever wrote! I was new to it all. I started by reading stories by other people. When I first got my name (Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow) I wanted to be like the other authors and make people smile by writing. It was one of my biggest reasons why I started to write. **

**When I hear some bad things about my stories I hear that person out because they have the right to speak their minds. But what they said hurt my heart… Sorry this note is so big; won't talk anymore now, so read on! **

**Thank you SO much for hearing me out,**

**Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow**

As the sun comes up; Kyarorain and Homura open their sun kissed eyes. Their cries for their parents fill the air. "Ichigo, babies…" Kish yawned and rolled over. "Kisshu, babies…" Ichigo yawned well rolling over as well. "Ichigo your turn." Kish whines. "Fine but you're making breakfast!" Ichigo gets up slowly and walks over to her babies. "Come here honey." She picks up Homura first, walks over to the bed before getting ready to breast feed him. Kish gets up and picks up his daughter. "Ichigo, I love you but watching this makes me sick even if they're mine." Kisshu says. "Then don't look!" Ichigo holds Homura closer. Kisshu turns and stares into his daughter's eyes.

Minutes later, Kyarorain was really crying. "Is he almost done?" Kish asks. "Yes! Here." Ichigo passes Homura over to Kisshu well taking Kyarorain to feed. "Homura and I are going to make breakfast." Kish says. "Ok, I'll be up here." Kish leaves well Ichigo pets Kyarorain's hair. "You look like Kisshu. But the red hair is mine but it still looks like his." Ichigo smiles before kissing her daughter's head. "I love you." Soon the baby was done so they get up. Ichigo places Kyarorain in her bed well cleaning up. "Come here baby" Taking the new born into her arms before walking down the stairs to the kitchen where Kisshu was trying to cook. Homura was giggling away in his chair. "Kish." Ichigo laughs well placing Kyarorain next to her brother before walking over to Kisshu. "Play with the kids' well I cook." Kish shakes his head. "No, you feed them; I cook."

"You can't cook dear." Ichigo hugs Kisshu from behind. "Thank you _so _much." Kish rolls his eyes. "I love you." Ichigo kisses his neck. "Good, I love you too." Kish smiles well finishing their eggs. "Ichigo, sit down. Even though I love you holding me like this; the kids have to come first." Kish says. "Fine." Ichigo sits down. She puts one hand with the babies. Kisshu smiles well watching her play with the twins. "Years ago-!"

"Kisshu, it was only like 1 year and half ago." Ichigo cuts him off. Kish glares. "Sorry." Ichigo months before eating some of her eggs! "Well I was saying was that before the baka broke up with you; you wouldn't even think about dating me. Now look at us. Parents together, living together and in love!" Kish says smiling. "Yeah, but remember I was dating him before you even talked to me!" Ichigo points out. "I hate it when you're right…" Kish looks down at his eggs. "Yeah, I can't cook." He chuckles. Ichigo giggles before taking another bit. "I just they're pretty good when you don't think about it." Ichigo said. Kisshu meets her eyes. "Really, you like them?"

"Yes." Their lips meet. They hear one of the twins crying. They look to find Kyarorain crying because Homura was pulling her hair. "Homura." The mother takes the hair out of his small hand. "Sweet hearts are you ok?" Ichigo asks. The baby girl meets her eyes but stops when she sees her favorite toy. A black cat (A stiffed one which looks like Ichigo as a kitten) Kisshu gave her when she was born. Giggles leave her lips. "Here honey." She hugs the thing when smiling. Homura starts to cry when Ichigo gives him a toy gray cat (Ryou as a cat). "There you go baby." Kisshu also gave Homura this cat too. The parents take the twins out and place them on the floor. Kyarorain hugs her cat well Homura does the same but with his own.

Ichigo and Kisshu sit down next to the two. "My, my never know you'd ever love this _thing_!" They look up to find Deppu flying over their heads. "Deppu." Ichigo hisses. "Hello Mew Ichigo." Deppu says. "Mew Mew Strawberry METAMORPHO-SIS" Ichigo yells becoming the mew mews leader. Kisshu gets his Dragon Swords. "Go away!" Mew Ichigo growls. "I'm sorry but this is why." He leaves but comes back out and grabs the twins. "MY BABIES!" Ichigo yells. Deppu chuckles! "I'll give them but IF you give me Mew Bubble-Gum." He smirks well petting Homura's head. "Never." They look to find Mew Bubble-Gum standing there. "How dare you? They're only babies!" Her swords come to her hand. "Caroline…" Deppu watches her. Mew Ichigo jumps and grabs the twins. "Hey!" the vampire yelled. Kisshu's eyes burn with anger, Ichigo was the same. Tokyo Mew Mew runs in with their weapons at the ready.

"Deppu." They all growl. "Mew Lettuce" Mew Ichigo called. "Yes, Mew Ichigo?" Mew Lettuce walks over. "Watch them." She nods before Mew Ichigo runs over to the fight. "Now you're died!"

"Ribbon Minto Echo"

"Ribbon Pudding-ring Inferno"

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure"

"Ribbon Dragon's Fang"

"Ribbon Bubble Pop-Surprise"

"Ribbon Strawberry SURPRISE" The mews (Not Mew Lettuce) make Deppu leave. Kisshu growls well Mew Ichigo runs into his arms. "He almost had them…." She sobs. "Here" Mew Lettuce passes the twins into their parent's arms. "My babies" Ichigo said sweetly. "Our babies" Kisshu says before kissing Ichigo's head. "Yes, our"

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be about Caroline. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Depline vs Carhiro

Chapter 7!

Caroline's brown hair flies in front of her face. It was raining. It was cold and dark. _I wish someone was with me…._ She thought when she heard a moan; a moan of pain. Being the mew she was; Caroline runs to the sound. She finds a man flying in the air. She was already Mew Bubble-Gum so she calls her weapon. "Help…." His voice was weak but Mew Bubble-Gum known he needed her to help him. She jumps and lands next to him. When her eyes meet red ones! "Deppu." She hissed. "Oh Lynxy, why do you hurt me so?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. "Because I'm a mew and you're a vampire!"

"Well Mew Ichigo is with Kisshu and they are of different species." Deppu points out. Mew Bubble-Gum rolls her eyes again. "Yeah, so?" She yelled. His eyes soften. "Because we can be together, my love. We are meant to be." He sounded so sure; Caroline almost wanted to go with him. But known better; she couldn't. _I'm just some toy to him…._ She thought sadly. "Deppu, no. You hurt people." Her heart hurt but her words were true. "You kill people. You killed my mom! THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER LOVE ME!" The lynx mew yelled. Deppu could hear his heart breaking but wanted not to make her mad but make love him. "That is where you are wrong, my dear Lynxy, I love you."

"No you don't!" She sobs. Her icy swords become bigger and stronger. "RIBBON BUBBLE KING KILL" She screamed sending Deppu flying back. "Lynxy, you need to be a good girl or I'll have to do something I don't want to." He said. "What else could you do to me?" Mew Bubble-Gum glared at the love-me vampire. "Leave Earth alone! LEAVE EVERYONE ALONE!" Her voice rings out when she finds herself on the ground. Lips meet her icy ones. She tries to hit Deppu off but he wouldn't move. She tries to tell him to get off her but that just gave him more of her month. _I need to get this thing off me and now! _Caroline though when she kick him in his… his man part! Deppu jumped back in pain. Mew Bubble-Gum gets up. "RIBBON BUBBLE KING KILL" Her voice rings out making Deppu leave. She falls to the ground, then remembering the man. "A-Are you ok?" She asked moving to him. "Yeah, I am thanks." They're eyes meet. (She's back in her human form) "H-Hey…" A blush takes over her face. "May I know your name, cutey?" He asked. "C-Caroline" Caroline smiled well blushing. "I'm Hachiro." Hachiro smiled before kissing her hand. She giggled. He had black hair, peachy skin with big green eyes. "Would you mind if I asked you out for a drink?"

"S-Sure…." Caroline and Hachiro walked, close when they come to a bar. "Come on." She didn't really think drinking would be good for her but he was cute. Asking _her_ out! Caroline fellows after Hachiro! He orders when he turns to her. They're eyes meet. "Caroline, you're very cute." Hachiro's eyes look up and down her body. She smiled trying to hold his eyes but he liked her body better. _What is this feeling? Is this love? _She thought happily. "Here" The bar man passes them the drinks. "Hey sweet heart." He winks at Caroline. She looks to Hachiro. "Hachiro… Thank you." She smiled drinking the thing. It burned her month but she got it down. Hachiro drinks about 3 well Caroline could only get 1 down. _I wonder what will happen…._

"Hachiro *Hiccups* Want to *Hiccups* my place?" Caroline asks. "Sure, sexy." He winks at her. She could only blush before he holds her hand. Caroline was happy or so she thought….

Caroline opens the door to her apartment so she and Hachiro could get in. "Baby, come over here." Hachiro was truly drunk. "Sure" She sits down next to him when he kisses her. _Oh my! He's kissing me! Yeah! _She thought happily as she kissed back. That night…. Hachiro made love with her.

Slowly, Caroline wakes up to no one at all. _Hachiro? Where is he? _She thought well getting up. Her head hurt. _Damn drinks…. I will never drink again! _She vowed. "Lynxy!" only one person called her that; Deppu. _Wait! I'm naked! Me and Hachiro…. OH MY GOODNESS! _Her mind screamed as she jumped back into bed. "My poor Lynxy, all sick and that _thing_ touch my Lynxy" Deppu growled well checking her temp.

"D-Deppu… Why?" She asked well holding his hand to her hot head. His hand was cool there… "Because I love you. I always have. Caroline, when will you get that?" He kissed her hand. "I love you." She moves her hand. "Don't do that!" She growled. "You know you liked it." He winked. "Deppu get this though your head! I don't love you! Hachiro-kun is the only one for me!" His heart break! "Well…. Bye…." He teleports away before she could see him cry! "That's better Nya~!" She squeaked before getting mad. _Remember, drank too much and now need to sleep._ She thought before lying down and falls into a deep sleep.

**Did you like my fans? I am sorry for the wait…. But here you go! :D So now we have some….. Depline! (Deppu + Caroline) in here. ;) And if you ask; Caroline is in love with Hachiro. Carhiro in here as well but not the good type…. Please review and I will write my amazing fans! **


	8. Chapter 8: Time

**I don't own anything but my OCs! **

Caroline was working at the café when none other than her new boyfriend: Hachiro walks in. "Hachiro-kun!" Caroline runs into his arms. "Hey baby, what's up?" He kissed her; she kissed back. "Just working…" She blushed. (Her café mew mew outfit is like Ichigo's but pink and blue) He smiled before kissing her again. Ryou glares Hachiro's way. Ichigo walks in with the twins in a wagon. "Hey guys." The 18 year old mother smiled. "Ichigo! Meet Hachiro-kun!" Caroline rushed Ichigo over to her new boyfriend. "Hey? I'm Ichigo Momomiya-."

"Almost Ichigo Ikisatashi" Kisshu says well hugging Ichigo from behind. "K-Kisshu" She blushes. "Yes, kitten?" He kissed her neck. She becomes redder. "People are watching!" She squeaks. "So? Let them-."

"No. Not here." Kisshu stands up but still holds Ichigo's hand. "Caroline-san, how are you?" Ichigo tries to change the topic. "Well, Hachiro-kun and I are going to the fair soon." Caroline says well meeting Hachiro's eyes. Ichigo smiles well watching the young lovers. Kisshu kisses her hand. "Come on, we came here for the twins first word cake." Kish winked. "Oh yeah." Ichigo places them at a window table before walking away. "Kitty" Kyarorain giggles hugging her cat. Homura chuckles well hugging his cat! "Mama" He said. Ichigo comes back with pink and blue cupcakes. "Here" Places the pink one with Kyarorain and the blue on with Homura. "Here you go honey." Ichigo places a kitty cupcake in Kisshu's hands. He meets her eyes well she winks. "I love you." Ichigo months!

The twins try to eat their cupcakes but get it everywhere. Ichigo starts to laugh. Kish meets her eyes. "What's so funny, honey?" Ryou walks over and sees the mess. "ICHIGO!" He yelled. "What? I don't work here anymore so you can't boss me around." She laughs in his face. His face becomes red in anger. "My _angels_ are just eating their cupcakes." Ichigo says. Kisshu then gets it and starts to laugh as well. Ryou growls before walking away. "Now I don't have to clean up, someone else-!"

"Vampire! Vampire!" Masha squeaked. "Mew Mew Strawberry"

"Mew Mew Minto"

"Mew Mew Lettuce"

"Mew Mew Pudding"

"Mew Mew Zakuro"

"Mew Mew Bubble-Gum"

"Mew Mew Drop"

"METAMORPHO-SIS" All 7 girls yell becoming the Mew Mews. Mew Ichigo was not happy, why did Deppu have to come at a time like this? Kisshu watches the twins like a scary father. Hachiro was standing next to Kisshu; watching the babies. He known Caroline loved them and wanted to help. He was a very good fighter. Hachiro also known Caroline was Mew Bubble-Gum; she told him. She loved him. "Oh look! It's Romeo!" Deppu chuckled as he gets his weapon a ready. "Caroline, I give you one last chance to come with me" He said. Mew Bubble-Gum hissed. "Hachiro-kun is the only one for me!" She yelled. "How sad… Then you shall die." It broke Deppu's heart but had to say it. "You know we always kick your butt!" Mew Bubble-Gum jumps at the vampire.

"Oh look, Lynxy want a kiss?" The lynx mew cuts his arm with her icy swords which now are Lynxy Swords. Her heart breaks as he moved at Hachiro. "HACHIRO-KUN!" She screamed. Mew Bubble-Gum grabs Deppu's leg to save her love. Deppu spins around and grabs her into his hold A.K.A a hug. "Let go of me!" She yelled. "No can do sweet heart." He kissed her neck. That is when black light comes. Everyone looks to find a guy who looked like an alien, dark blue hair, red eyes and his outfit was all black. (The Blue Knight's) "Blue Knight?" Ichigo asked. "I am…. Moon-light Knight" The guy said. "I will save you, Mew Bubble-Gum" He attacked Deppu to save Caroline. "Now Mew Bubble-Gum" Moon-light Knight called. "Ribbon Bubble King Kill" She cried as The Moon-light Knight jumps away. Deppu takes the blow. "Caroline, I love you. But please come with me! You need to. I will buy you more time." Deppu teleports away with a heavy heart!

"What does that mean?" Mew Ichigo asked as she walks over to Kisshu. "I don't know" They hug. Caroline runs into Hachiro's arms. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" She asked in a sob. "I'm ok" He says. "O-OK" Ichigo watches as Hachiro walks away. "Kisshu….."

"Yes?"

"Is it just me or is time repeating? Mew Bubble-Gum acts like me. Deppu is like you. Mew Drop is like…. Minto? No the team. Moon-light Knight is like Blue Knight. Kisshu, what if someone is like Deep Blue as well?" Kisshu freezes. "Oh my, you are right; as always" Kish says thinking it over. "Then… Haijme is who?"

"Pai and Tart" Ichigo says. "Where do the twins come in then?" Kish asks. "Let me think… I think…. I don't know but I really think time is repeating itself."

"And Hachiro is Masaya! But that means…."

"Caroline will kill him"

**How was that? Good or bad?**

**I am sorry its short but hopefully the next one will be long. And if you are bored of waiting for me to update, go look at my other TMM stories. Most of the stories I write are TMM. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: pain

**Don't own TMM!**

**ENJOY!**

Deppu was sitting down feeling blue and sad. "What does he have that I don't ten times better?" He asked in a growl. "Deppu, stop. No one wants to hear you talk about that mew!" Haijme comes from the shadows. "What is it Master Haijme-sama?" Deppu bowed well chuckling. "Oh well Master Deep Blue would love to hear that" Hajime hissed well turning. "Master Blue? Well we better get going" They teleport into a room with green mist. They bow when Deep Blue's shadow comes. "Deppu, Hajime any good news?" the shadow asks.

The vampires say nothing. "Well?" Deep Blue was not in a good mood. "Well then. Good thing I asked Ai join us."

"WHAT?" both teens yell as a small vampire flies in. "Hello Deppu, Hajime, how are you?" Her bright green eyes meeting their own! Her long white hair falling to her butt! "Ai, what are you doing here?" Deppu asked. "I'm here to fight and get blood for our people." Her green eyes becoming red! "They're dying!" She screamed at the other vamps. Ai was not like other vampires; she had a real sole. "Let's go kill the Mew Mews" She winked. "O-OK?" they teleport to the park! "Go" Ai yelled at a Chimera to start its attacks. Deppu meets Haijme's eyes. That is when Tokyo Mew Mew runs to fight. "Depp, why are you here?" Mew Bubble-Gum growled. They stare at Ai who was glaring at them. "Who is she?" Mew Ichigo asked. "I am Ai, your worst nightmare." Ai said before calling her weapon; lighting bow and arrows. "Shōmei yajirushi kasai" Ai yelled making one of her lighting arrow fly at Mew Bubble-Gum. The lynx mew just gets out of the way. Ai smirks before attacking again. "Why running? Scared of little old me?" Ai laughed. That is when Hachiro comes running. "Caroline!" He cried but meets Ai's eyes.

She smirks. "Oh Mew Mews, how scared I am. This is what I'm going to do!" She grabs Hachiro before teleporting away. Ai lays him on a bed before calling Hajime. "This is a human. I know from watching the mew mews, this boy is in love with Mew Bubble-Gum. If we use him; we can get Earth." Ai laughed evilly. "I like how you think" Haijme smiled. "Whatever. I'm not into you. Let's start" The two vampires start to do things (mean) things to Hachiro. When Haijme leaves for the night; Ai says she'll clean up.

"W-Who are you and what do you want from me?" Comes the weak voice of Hachiro. "I am Ai, human. I will be your death." Ai said meeting his eyes. His eyes of green make Ai's heart skip a beat. _No, I love no one but Deppu-sama. Only Deppu-sama. Only Depp-sama…. _He sits up before kissing Ai. She was new to this but kisses back the best she could. "Ai, you are… amazing" Hachiro says. "What is your name?" Ai asks. "Hachiro" Their lips meet again. Ai, the most powerful female vamp had never loved anyone but her fiancé: Deppu-sama had fallen in love with a human. None other than the boyfriend of Mew Bubble-Gum! "Hachiro-kun…. We can't be together" Ai said. "Ai-sama, we will because…. I love you" He kisses her sweetly. Ai's heart beats more and she kisses back. "Ai, will you be mine?" Hachiro asked. "Hachiro-kun, I don't know" Her eyes let tears fall.

: With Caroline:

The lynx mew cries long into the night. _That new vampire Ai has my Hachiro-kun! My heart hurts so much because I can't hold him in my arms… I love you Hachiro-kun. _Caroline thought. "Caroline, are you thinking about that human again?" Her tear eyes meet red ones. Caroline didn't know why but she runs into Deppu's arms. "Deppu, I miss him!" She sobs. Deppu is taken aback but pets the girl sweetly. "It's ok, Caroline." Deppu had an idea to make Caroline smile again but… He wouldn't be happy anymore. _I want her to be happy even if I am not…._ He thought. "Go to sleep, Lynxy" He whispered before putting her down on her bed. "O-OK" Her eyes fall and she goes to sleep.

When Deppu gets to the human's room; he walks in. Finding him asleep. _Caroline will be happy, I only want her to be happy. _Deppu thought before picking the male up. He brings him home before teleporting back to Caroline's room. He writes a letter.

~Dear my pretty Lynxy,

I am sad to say but… your human is back to his home. I got him back before anyone found out. I really hope that makes you happy, my love. I must go, I love you

~Deppu

Deppu rereads the letter. "Good bye my sweet Lynxy, I love you." Deppu kisses her head before teleporting into the night.

: The next morning, with Caroline:

When the sad, heartbroken girl wakes up she starts to cry again. That is when she finds the letter. "Hachiro-kun is… safe? I have to call him!" She runs to her phone before calling the sweet boy. "Hello?" The voice was sleepy. "Hachiro-kun! You're ok!" Caroline squeaked. "Caroline? What are you doing calling this early?" Hachiro asked. "I wanted to make sure you were ok! Because I love you!" Caroline said well her heart skips a beat. When Hachiro says nothing; Caroline feels her heart break a little. "Hachiro-kun? Are you ok?" She asked. "Caroline, want to go on a date with me? Tonight?"

"Yes!" Caroline squeaked. "I'll pick you up at 7 ok?" Hachiro asked. "Ok! See you then, Hachiro-kun!" The lynx was happy! A date! A date with Hachiro-kun! He hangs up before Caroline squeaks again. _ Oh my! I have to find something to wear, my make up! Everything! _She thought. That is when a vampire flies into the girl's mind.

_[What about Deppu? We both know something he is super cute too!]_

_~What? I love Hachiro-kun! He's the only one for me! ~_

_[Whatever you say] _

_~Oh leave me alone! ~_

The voice did leave her alone. She runs around her room happily. _What if we get married? Oh my goodness! _Caroline thought. A smile; when she looks to her clock, it was time to get dressed. She had a pair of jeans, a pink shirt and her hair was in pink tails. Then someone was at the door. _Hachiro-kun! _She bolts to the door. "Hello Hachiro-kun!" She squeaked as she opens the door to her boyfriend. "Come Cars." _A nickname! Omg! Yeah! _As they walk to their date; Caroline takes a hold of his hand. But Hachiro moves his hand away. _Hachiro-kun? Why? _Caroline and Hachiro end up by the lake. "Caroline, I need to talk to you." He starts. "Ok Hachiro-kun" Caroline moves closer to him. "Caroline… I love you but…."

"But…?" Her eyes become wide when the next part comes out of his mouth. "You're a great girl but you're not for me. I love someone else." Tears form. "Why?"

"Because Caroline, she has shown me so much love and I give her my heart." Hachiro said sadly. "Why? I love you Hachiro-kun…." She sobs. "Please understand this. You are a great girl but I'm not good for you. This is good bye" That is when she meets his eyes. "But I love you!"

"Good bye Caroline-san" He gets up and walks away. It starts to rain. _Why? Why Hachiro-kun! What did I ever do wrong…? I know my life is weird but you said you loved me so why? Hachiro-kun please come back and tell me it was a mean joke! Please! Hachiro-kun…. _The rain was cold but Caroline could care less. Her heart was broken and Hachiro was gone.

: With Deppu:

A vampire looking for his Lynxy! _Where are you? Oh Caroline please where are you? _He thought. The rain was running down his back and though his black hair. _What is that? Why would a human stay out in the rain? Wait, Caroline? _ Deppu runs over to find it was Caroline; the lynx mew. "Caroline what are you doing out here?" He asked well picking her up like a married man would. They teleport into her room. Deppu places her on her bed before taking her temp. _That is WAY too high! _He thought.

Deppu places a cold cloth on her forehead. _Please don't take her away from me! I love her…._ Deppu does everything he could before he passes out from no sleep.

: The next day:

Caroline's head hurt and the sun didn't help at all. _What's that smell? It's like… honey with cinnamon! I like that smell but have I smelled it before…..? _That is when she opens her eyes to meet red ones. "Lynxy, you're safe! I was so scared!" It was none other than Deppu. "D-Deppu" She blushes. "W-What are you doing in my room?" Caroline asked. "I just saved your life and that's all you have to say to me? Thank you" Deppu rolls his eyes. "Well sorry!" She growled. "Well why were you in the rain last night?" He seemed like he really cared and it touched Caroline. She falls into his arms; scaring the vamp. "Caroline?"

"Please just hold me" She cried before sobbing. Caroline ended telling Deppu everything; he never said anything but pet her. She was glad he didn't, she just needed to get it off her chest. "It's ok; if you gave you then he must not have known he had the world! If I ever got you I would never give you up for anything" Deppu says before kissing her head. _Why did he have to be a vampire? Why not be on my side…? _

**Heyyyyy. I really hope you liked this chapter because I was hurting well I was hurting Caroline. Don't get me wrong; I don't really like the Carhiro thing that was going. But I do feel bad for breaking her heart… Also really like how Deppu opened a little up to her. I hope you liked, please review and I will be all fan girl on you! ;) I really would. The first 5 reviewers, I will give you a computer cookie! :D See you soon my amazing fans! Sorry it was SO fast by the way**


	10. Chapter 10: OMG!

Ichigo was sitting down on chair thinking about the upcoming wedding. _ I always thought I would marry Aoyama but now that I'm here I'm glad it's Kisshu. I wonder… Yeah that looks good! Oh this wedding it going to great! Nya~! _Ichigo thought before being put into two strong arms. "The kids are asleep, little angels." She know that voice anyway; Kisshu. "Good. Because we need to talk." She turns to face the alien. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No!" Ichigo kissed him. "I'm talking about the wedding!" She giggled. "You know it makes me happy to know I finally got the girl." Kish said as he sits next to Ichigo. "Well I'm sorry it took so long for me find out Aoyama was a jerk!" Ichigo said well holding Kisshu's hand. "I love you, which is what counts." She said meeting his eyes. "I love you too." Their lips meet. "So the wedding is in a week. Are you ready?"

"I am because you are my bride." Kish winks. Ichigo blushes. "Mama?" the cat girl looks to find her daughter standing there. (Because Kyarorain is more alien; she is super smart. She has her Uncle Pai's brain) "Come here Kyarorain," The girl walks sleepy to her mother. "Mommy, I had a nightmare…" Kyarorain said meeting Ichigo's eyes "Want to talk about it?" Kisshu asks moving closer to part of his family. "O-Ok… Homura and I were running though some grass. There was someone, I don't know who but they were coming after us. Then Tokyo Mew Mew was there. A pink Cat girl stands over us like a mother would. There also was an alien which was daddy. Homura was holding close well they fought. I didn't know why but I needed to fight for my older brother. I called out something, I don't remember what but a pair of swords came to my hands. Everyone is staring at me so I attack the man. He runs away. I had won."

"What was the scary part sweetie?" Kish asked. "Because I failed" Kyarorain said. "How?" Ichigo asked. "The man killed the pink mew, daddy and Homura" Ichigo hugs the shaking girl. "He killed my family!" She sobs onto her mother. Kisshu also hugs her. "It's ok, we are here" He says. "Then why was there so much blood? And why were you all on the ground died?" Her voice was shaky but she was only 1 years old. "I don't know" Ichigo hugs the girl closer. "Mommy, I'm sorry if I scared you but… I'm ok" She gets out of the hug before walking back to her room. Kisshu sighs. "She is getting to be so much like Pai; it's scary" Kish said.

"Kisshu! That's our daughter!" Ichigo cried. Kisshu starts to smirk. "What?" Ichigo was like hmm what? "You said our" He points out. "Yeah, so?" Ichigo still didn't get it. "Not too long ago you would say yours and Aoyama-baka's daughter" Kish says with a hint of anger in his voice. "Kisshu just drop that part!" Ichigo growled. "No can do. If you had of picked me first then there would be no baka in this." Kish said before getting slapped by Ichigo. "I said I don't want to hear it!" Kish nods before Ichigo walks away. "Still like that girl I stole her first kiss" He chuckled before going to bed as well.

: With Kiui:

The young alien girl watches as Caroline was walking. _What does she have that I don't? Oh Deppu I love you! _Kiui thought as she flies over Caroline's head. Her heart broke more as she watches Caroline having to fight Deppu. He tries to make her his and he doesn't think of Kiui who loved him. _I'm sorry Kisshu but my heart hurts so much…. So much…_ Kiui thought before teleporting into the death attack flying at Deppu. Taking the attack, making herself go into darkness! Maybe, even dying.

: With Caroline:

The lynx mew; Mew Bubble-Gum watches as Kiui faints. "Deppu what did you do?" Caroline yelled at the vampire. "Me? I am not the one who send out the attack." Deppu points out. Caroline growls. Her eyes becoming a blood red! "Caroline" Deppu watches as her vampire takes over. Her pink and blue outfit become black, her hair becomes black with the blue stir becomes red and her eyes become bigger. "Deppu" Her voice was like a goddess. She had Deppu more under her spell.

"Caroline this isn't you" Deppu cried. "Are you sure? Because I remember that you made me into this!" She growled at the small vampire. "Well I'm sorry about that-…" Deppu didn't like this Caroline but she could if she wanted kill him. Their eyes meet and you could see the old Caroline wanted out. She does something and the vampire Caroline leaves. "D-Deppu? W-What happened?" She asked. "You let your vampire take over; never do that" Caroline falls into his arms. "It was so cold" Her body shakes as Deppu holds her. "I'm sorry but Kiui…"

"I remember" Her lips meet his. "I don't know why I did that…" Caroline blushes a deep red. "It's ok Lynxy-chan! I'm happy to kiss you! If you wanted one, you just had to ask!" Deppu said. "S-Shut up" She said blushing more. "Did I make you blush?"

"I got to get Kiui to Ryou-sama"

"Sama? Am I nothing?" Deppu asked. "No" He kissed her. "That's all I wanted to hear" And he was gone. _I hate that vampire so much! But then why did I kiss him? And let him kiss me? _Caroline picks Kiui up before teleporting to the café. (Remember Caroline has some alien in her) "Help! Kiui was knocked out in a fight!" Caroline yelled. "What happened?" Ryou takes Kiui as they walk. "Deppu was fighting me when Kiui teleports and takes my attack for Deppu" Caroline said out of breathe. "Why would she do that?"

"Ryou, if you can't see why you are very dumb." The two meet the glare of none other than Zakuro. The wolf mew was always quit, never saying anything. Ryou looks back at Caroline. "Caroline do you know why she did it?" Zakuro asked the lynx mew. "I'm sorry but no, why?"

"Because she loves him. But he loves you. How would that make you feel?" Zakuro said before turning and leaving the two to their thoughts. ~_Kiui loved Deppu…? Why? I can see her liking Hachiro-kun but Deppu? No, that can't be right! No, Kiui does NOT love my Deppu! ~_

_[He's your Deppu now eh?]_

_~I didn't say that! ~_

_[But you did]_

_~Oh leave me alone! ~ _Caroline growled. The voice was right but she was too proud to tell it that. Why did things have to happen to her? _But what would my life be like if I hadn't of walked by the café that day? Would it be the same? Would Deppu be in love with Kiui? _Her mind asked things she didn't know the answer to. And it made her mad. _No, Deppu would still love me; right? _

: With Deppu:

"_Sama? Am I nothing?" _

"_No"_

"_That's all I wanted to hear" _it played over and over again in his head. He liked to know he was not just nothing to her; he loved her. But she loved that human… And then he broke her heart which he himself worked very hard to get! But still nothing. _One day I will get your heart my little Neko-chan…._ He thought happily.

He then started to think about if they were like Ichigo and Kisshu. Kish was an alien, the mews old enemy so why couldn't they be together as well…? It made him mad to know they had happiness well he didn't. Deppu heard someone teleport into the room. His awesome eye sight; he seen that is Ai! "Ai, what are you doing up this late?" She jumped. He chuckled lightly. "N-Nothing Deppu-sama"

"You don't have to call me Deppu-sama, Deppu is just fine" He told her. "O-Ok Deppu-sama" Ai said. "Whatever. So why are you up this late?" He smirked as he watches her face. "N-No reason" Was she blushing? She was! "Then why are you blushing?" He smirked as her face becomes darker. "I was just out"

"Drinking blood?" Now that he thought about it; she smelled like a human. "Why…?" He was right! "You know we aren't allowed to drink blood yet" Deppu said. "But-!"

"What if you mate with them? Humans are not cool!" _All but Lynxy-chan…_ "Oh leave me alone! You are no different! You are kissing that mew! We are going to be mates-!"

"No. I am not mating you. I guess you can say I'm breaking up with you" Ai's heart broke as Deppu turned and walked away.

**How was that? Good or bad? Now I must ask this, who do YOU want to be together?**

**Caroline/Deppu**

**Caroline/Hachiro**

**Hachiro/Ai**

**Ai/Deppu**

**Kiui/Deppu**

**Caroline/Ryou**

**Also here are the people who get the computer cookies! :D**

**Kisshuismylife, Shady-Rocket- chu-girl, KUKAIxAMU, Cyber Girl and CHERRIESXXX! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, till next time, bye! **


	11. Chapter 11: Yami and Hikari

**DON'T OWN TMM! **

**ENJOY!**

Caroline was sitting in her room. Her thoughts were like knifes to her heart. _Kiui could die because of you! Deppu loves you but you love Hachiro-chan who you haven't seen in awhile. He said he loved you but look where that got you. _She shakes her head. "Please… Leave me alone…" Her tears fall onto the floor. _Why would we? We are you. _Her eyes let many tears fall. The phone rings. "H-Hello" Her voice was a sob. "Caroline? Why are you crying?" It was Ryou. "Ryou? What do you mean?" She wipes away the tears. "I can hear you crying"

"Why did you call?" She says. "Because, Yoru no chi no kyūketsuki are attacking, go!" The phone call dies. She yells the words as she becomes Mew Bubble-Gum. As the lynx mew runs, her falls. _I can't move…. The pain! _Her eyes start to fall when she sees someone picking her. "Caroline, oh my! Stay with me! STAY!" The voice yelled. "I-I'm sorry….. I just well…" Her voice was a sob before the person yells something but she didn't hear. "B-Bye" And she falls into dark.

: With Kiui:

The girl was fighting the new vamp: Ai. "Sissy! My _grad-mother _fights better than you!" Kiui chuckled. "Shut it!" Ai attacks again but Kiui was faster. Soon, Kiui has Ai by her neck on the ground. "Go ahead, kill me" Ai said smirking. Kiui couldn't do it; a life was a life. "No but I will use you!" Kiui teleports them to the Café! "Here. Her name is Ai" Ryou stares at the vampire. "Take her" They place her in a cage so she couldn't leave. "There now we can use her" Kiui said before teleporting away. _I need to talk to Kisshu but… He's always with Ichigo… _Kiui comes to the front door to her brother's home. Ichigo opens it holding Homura. "Oh Kiui, Hey, looking for Kisshu?" she nods. "KISSHU! KIUI IS HERE!" Ichigo yelled then Kisshu was there. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you, alone?" Kiui asked. "Sure" They teleport to the park. "What's the matter?" Kish asked. "Kish, I'm heartbroken" She falls into her brother's arms. "I don't know what to do anymore! He's always going after someone else who isn't even into him!" She sobbed. "Shh… Who is hurting you?" Kish asked. "Kisshu I love him!" Kiui cries. "I love him… I love Deppu…" Kish holds her close. "It's ok, I'm here"

"But what do I do? She has him but she wants another!" Kiui sobbed more. "Kiui, I went through the same thing but for Ichigo, she loved Masaya-baka, he'll come just wait." Kish said. "Really? You think? But what about Caroline?" That made Kisshu wish he didn't say those words. If time was really repeating itself then Deppu and Caroline would end up together. He couldn't tell his sister that; she'd hate him! "Kiui, what about going for someone else?" Kish asked. "I don't want anyone else. I want Deppu!" She meets his eyes. Using his power he made sure Kiui could not get into his head. "Kisshu what are you hiding from me?" Kiui asked. "Nothing"

"Well I can't get into your head! You lied! Deppu won't come for me! ONLY CAROLINE!" Kiui cried. "Kiui, if you truly love Deppu, you would let him go or try to. You would want to let him be happy, if even you are not." Kisshu said. Kiui know he was right. "O-Ok, you're right…." Kiui said in a whisper. "I'll let him go…" Kish hugged her. "You are so strong, you'll get your other half it's just not Deppu." Kiui nods. "Thank you Kisshu… I know this is too much to ask but… Can I stay with you? I have nowhere to go… But this one tree…" Kiui said. "Sure, I'm sure Ichigo won't mind"

"Thank you Kish, again"

: With Caroline:

Caroline was in a cold place and wanted out, so why couldn't she? What was wrong with her? The darkness was eating at her sole and heart. Maybe it was right to give up and walk away. But what about fighting for the earth? Loving Hachiro-kun? Having weird feelings for Deppu? Feeling that rush of happiness when she changed into Mew Bubble-Gum? Fear when Deppu attacking her? Running and eating cupcakes? Sleepy, being late and just plain living? No, she would NOT give up, not now not ever. She was a mew and mew mews stand up when everyone is down. Not run away and cry. No not her. She would fight; even if it meant she would be died. That was what a mew does. So would she! _"MEW MEW LIGHT METAMORPHO-SIS" _The new word gave her new powers.

When Caroline came out, she had a short dress (Looked like Minto's but fluffy white), her hair had grown and was white. Her eyes were white, she was white. Caroline even had angel wings! That is when her eyes open to red ones which had some blue in them. "Angel Swords" They looked like the icy ones but had wings showing themselves. "Who are you?" Her voice was wise but painful. "Caroline, is that you?" That voice went right to her heart. It hurt and she screamed. The man jumps back. "I am Mew Snow" Mew Snow said. "Mew Snow? Where is Caroline?" Her snow white eyes looking into the boy's one, finding that he was in love with that girl: Caroline. "Caroline, is she your mate?" Mew Snow asked. "Yes… Well almost. If she would pick me." The boy said. "Why is that?" The mew asked. "Because she loves Hachiro, a human! She could have me; a vampire"

"What is your name, vampire?" Mew Snow asked. "Deppu, my lady." Something inside her made her become Caroline. The girl watched as Deppu stares at her. Caroline says nothing. Mew Snow was light, why did she not know herself? Mew Snow was her but why did she feel powerful, fear and pain? What was going on? "C-Caroline, what happened?" Deppu asked. "I don't know! One minute I wanted out of the dark and next I was the light!" Caroline said. Deppu thinks when something from his people talks about this… What was it? He couldn't remember; he'd have to ask Haijme. He would know. Then Haijme comes to Deppu. "Deppu, we found her. Our real enemy; Hikari." Haijme didn't see Caroline because he was happy! "We did?" Deppu asked. Then he remember, their leader Yami, wanted them to get her twin sister; Hikari. The two were twins but not the same. One was the Devil well the other was an Angel. Was Caroline…? Hikari? Then who was Yami? "We found her here but where is she?" Haijme asked. "Who knows, she is the light, she could be anywhere!" Deppu said; wait could Hikari a mew? Could she be Mew Snow which would mean Caroline was Hikari! Deppu's heart started to hurt, then his people when KILL Caroline! No, he would NOT let them kill his Lynxy, not now not ever. Caroline was his and only he could play with her. Deppu nods when he seen Caroline running away and Haijme was gone. "Now what do I do?" He asked himself before teleporting after his Lynx mew.

**So people, like where this is going? Because I think there is like 1 or 2 more chapters before this is over. But if all goes well, I'll start the next book. That is the one where…. I'm not telling! PLEASE REVIEW! :D Till next time, bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: last chapter

Kiui couldn't help but cry. Her heart hurt so much. Why? Because Caroline took away from her the only thing she ever wanted. She was more powerful then Caroline and hate run though Kiui's veins. "I will kill Caroline" She hissed.

: With Ichigo:

It was the day! Today, Ichigo would marry Kisshu. She was so happy, her dress was perfect! It was long and skin hugging, also had a strawberry by her lift breast. "Come on Ichigo" Ichigo meets Lettuce's eyes. "O-ok" Slowly, the red head walked. Her heart was racing, she knows that her ears would come but didn't care. Why should she? Kisshu had seen her when sad, mad, happy, and loving and when she needed to fight. Aoyama was a person which she loved but not really. Well the first date she truly loved him! But when she became a mew, she tried to hold onto him but so many man made her see that she didn't love him; not really.

The music starts to play and Caroline walks out. Her mind goes back to her thoughts. And when Kisshu first kissed her, she wanted to yell at him because it was her first kiss! But then again, it was nice and sweet… loving. Yes Ichigo was glad Kisshu had kissed her that day. What if someone like Ryou got her first kiss? Minto walks out. No, Ryou didn't like her. No, she seen him; he liked Caroline. Maybe even love her! Lettuce walks out.

Her heart beat speeds up. "Zakuro, I can't do it!" Ichigo said to the wolf mew. "Why not? You love Kisshu, he loves you. So why not?" Zakuro says. "I'm scared…." Ichigo said. "You're a mew, our leader. You even seen Kisshu die. He died for you. You can walk down that path. You can do it! You fought and won Deep Blue. You fight vampire every day. You carried and had Kisshu's children. You never loved anyone well he was gone. Ichigo, you can walk down to him and say those words. I do. I know you can." Zakuro says. "O-Ok" Pudding walks away. "Oh no!" Ichigo cried. "Ichigo," Zakuro sighed. "I got to go in a minute, but remember, your dad is going to walk with you, the whole way." Zakuro says before walking to the door. The father takes Ichigo's arm. "Ready?" He asked. Ichigo nods slowly. Zakuro walks out. The two walk to the doors. _What if I fall? _"Dad, don't let me fall" Ichigo said. "I won't." The doors open and they start to walk.

Her heart was racing; her cheeks must have been bright red. She started to see Kisshu. His hair was in his twin pink tails which fall in front of his long ears. His pale skin, his small fang thing showing itself in happiness, he also was in a tux. Their eyes meet. Everyone else in not there anymore! _What was I scared of? It's just Kisshu. _She thought when Kish took her hand into his. When they stand next to each other, The Minister open the service by welcoming the congregation and highlighting the importance of the fact that their family and friends are there with them to share and witness their marriage.

As this is a religious service, the minister then read a passage explaining the Christian faith's belief in marriage and it is at this point that the minister carried out the legal obligation of asking whether there is anyone who knows of any lawful reason why their marriage may not take place. Ichigo stared into Kisshu's eyes. They heard someone standing but then nothing.

Both Ichigo and Kisshu are asked "To promise in God's presence and the presence of their family and friends to comfort honour and protect each other and to be faithful to each other for as long as both shall live?" He asked. "I do." Kisshu said. "I do." Ichigo smiled meeting Kisshu's eyes again.

The minister then also asked the congregation to make a declaration that they will support and uphold their marriage.

Facing each other, the Ichigo and Kisshu take each other's right hand and make their wedding vows. "To have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part" Kisshu said. "Now you" The man said to Ichigo. "To have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Ichigo said.

The couple then exchange a ring or rings as a 'sign of their marriage' and a reminder of the vows: "With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit." Kisshu said as he places the ring on Ichigo's finger. Ichigo takes the ring to place it on Kisshu's finger and says. "With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

The two will now be pronounced as husband and wife! "I now give you…. Kisshu and Ichigo Ikisatashi!" That was it, Ichigo yelled "YAY!" She was finally Ichigo Ikisatashi! Ichigo jumps up and down. Kisshu does the same. "In the prayers God's blessing and help is asked for you two. There may be a prayer for the gift of children, but every couple will have their own feelings about this, so it's best to discuss the details with me. You may wish to help choose the prayers or to write your own." The man said smiling. "Thank you" Kisshu said.

After they have exchanged their vows, Ichigo, Kisshu, Pai and Caroline all sign the register as a legal requirement. Once the register has been signed, Ichigo and Kisshu take their place at the altar once again, and the tradition is for them to walk down the aisle followed by the bridesmaids, the best man with the chief bridesmaid, and the bride's mother with the groom's father, and the groom's mother with the bride's father.

When the start to walk, Kiui teleports into the room. "WHERE IS SHE?" She yelled. "Who?" Kish asked. Caroline looks and meets Kiui's eyes. "Her!" Then darkness eats Kiui's body! Also, Caroline's body is eaten but by light.

Ichigo looks to Kisshu. "What's going on?" She asked. "I-I don't know" Kish said. Then Deppu teleports in. "Hey, how are you Mew Ichigo?" He said. "Mew Ichigo?" Ichigo looks to her mother and father. "I'm sorry….

"Mew Mew Strawberry METAMORPHO-SIS" Ichigo yelled. The pink light leaves her body to show the cat heron. Also, Caroline was now standing as Mew Snow. Kiui how ever was dressed in dark. Her dress was long and ripped, her eyes were bright red and that was the only color other then black. She also had a devil tail and ear things. "W-Who are you?" Deppu asked. "I am… Mew Lava A.K.A Yami." The mew glares at Mew Snow. "This is YOUR fault!" Mew Lava yelled. "How?" Mew Snow asked. "Because you stole him away from me!" purple fire comes to her hands. "I almost had him then…. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The other mews come running to Ichigo's side. "Good luck!" Mew Snow yelled back as white fire comes to her hands. Mew Ichigo jumps in front of both attacks, taking them. "ICHIGO!" Kisshu yelled. He gets his Dragon Swords. "How dare you? On our wedding day!" the alien starts to step closer. "No!" Another attack goes for Kish but he is pressed onto the floor. With Deppu on top! Ichigo is still lying on the ground and Kisshu could NOT believe why Deppu saved him. "I'm sorry but I can't let you fight them! They are good and evil, light and dark, day and night! They'll kill you!" Deppu cried. "And they'll kill Ichigo" Kish jumped up when Mew Snow is press back. "I said I'll kill you and I mean it." Mew Lava said stepping closer to Mew Snow. "No. Stop…." Came the weak voice of Ichigo. Kisshu teleports to her side! "You have to stop them… Mew Lava is Kiui…. You have to…" Ichigo whimpered. "Ichigo, I won't leave your side." Kish said. "Then I'll keep fighting." Ichigo stands and calls her Strawberry Bell.

"Ichigo you'll hurt yourself" Kish said. "I'll hurt myself, maybe but this is what a mew does. We fight for the earth" She smiled as she turns to her maybe death. "If I don't make it, tell the twins' mommy loves them." Ichigo said well jumping into the fight. "NO!" Deppu yelled. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK" Ichigo yelled. Mew Lava is pressed away from Mew Snow. "I will NOT let you kill my friend," She turns to Mew Snow. "I will NOT let you kill my sister!" She screams. The girls stare at Ichigo. "We mew do NOT kill our friends!" Ichigo growled. Deppu watches as Mew Ichigo stops the powerful mew mews.

"I-Ichigo?" mew snow starts to show more Caroline. Mew Lava also starts to show more Kiui. Ichigo sighed. "There you two are." Kisshu moved closer to Ichigo when the worst should happen. Hachiro walks in. "Ai? Caroline?" He said. "Hachiro-kun?" the lynx mew stared. "Caroline, what are you doing?" He asked. "I was going to the same thing" Caroline said. Then Ai and Haijme come in. "Yami and Hikari" Haijme breathes. "What?" Both mews say. They look at each other. Ai sees how Yami was looking at _her _Hachiro-kun. "Back off" She growled. "What?" Hikari asked. "He's mine! I'm _his _mate and he's _mine_!" Ai growled. "What are you talking about?" Hikari asked. "Hachiro-kun loves me!" Ai attacks. Hikari attacks back. "I don't care that you are a goddess!"

"Goddess?" Hikari asked. Yami attacked Ai as well. "How dare you attack my twin?" She growled. "Yami-sama…." Ai whimpered. "Do you not want to save your families?" Yami asked. "I do." Ai said. "Then remember this, never EVER attack a god or goddess." Yami stabs Ai and drops her to the ground. Everyone stares. "My human hostess does not like people who would attack people higher than them." Yami says. Deppu stares at his Lynxy which was Hikari, his goddess. "Lynxy?" She turns to face the vampire. "Am I forgiven?" Deppu asked. "Yes" Hikari becomes Caroline again. "I don't like that." She said. "Mew Bubble-Gum is…?" Haijme asked amazed. "Hai! I am Mew Snow, Goddess Hikari, Mew Bubble-Gum and Caroline. Also Lynxy" She meets Deppu's eyes. He smiles. Then Ichigo moves to Ai. "Are you ok?" She asked the vampire girl.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! That thing wants to take my Hachiro-kun away from me!" Ai yelled. Yami glares. "But if Hikari is Caroline, who is Yami?" Haijme said thinking. Yami starts to laugh when she becomes Kiui again. Haijme meets her eyes. She saw love in them. Did he love his goddess? Yes, he loved her more than anything! Deppu moves next to Caroline and bows. "I will always be here for you, Goddess Hikari." He said meeting her eyes. "Don't call me your goddess, it doesn't sound right. I think… Lynxy is better." She takes his face into her hand and kisses him. Deppu couldn't believe and starts to kiss back. "NO! CAROLINE IS MINE!" Caroline and Deppu meet a pissed Hachiro. "No I'm not!" Caroline yelled. "But you are! I love you and you love me." Hachiro said. "Now she loves me!" Deppu said taking a step towards him. Hachiro starts to laugh evilly. "You think you bet me? If you even touch me, Ai or Caroline will attack!" Hachiro chuckled. "Maybe Ai but not me, I remember you breaking up with me!" Caroline said. "What? Oh yeah." Hachiro said. "But you still love me; you still call me Hachiro-kun!" The man smirks. "So? I am a goddess, I pick what I do and I don't love you!" Caroline hisses. "Then who do you love?"

"Deppu" Everyone gasps. All but Ichigo and Kisshu; they smile. "Y-You love me?" Deppu asked. "Yes, you have worked into my heart." Caroline and Deppu stare at each other. You could see the hearts. Kisshu looks to find Kiui staring at Haijme. Maybe, she didn't love Deppu anymore but just gave her heart to Haijme. _I hope she's happy. _Kish thought. Ai stares as Hachiro breaks down crying because Caroline didn't love him anymore. "Hachiro-kun?" the vampire moves closer. "Leave me alone!" Hachiro cried. Ai steps back as she watches as the human boy cry for the goddess of light. But why not her? She was cute, what did he even see in her? Ai thought in anger. Ai wanted to kill Caroline but how? Yami would not let that happen and the mews would attack if she tried. Also her brother, Kisshu would fight for his sister; so how? Ai watches as Deppu kisses Caroline loving. _That could have been me…. Almost… We were almost mated… For life… _Tears form in her eyes. "I love you Depp, I love you Hachiro…" She whispered before teleporting away.

Hachiro gets up. "I will have you Caroline!" He runs out. Caroline looks back to Deppu. "When he does come, we'll be ready" He kisses her cheek. "Deppu,"

"What?" He asked well kissing her. "Will you train me?" Caroline asked. Deppu stops what he was doing. "I can but… You have to do something for me." Deppu said. "What?"

"You say you'll be mine" Deppu says. Caroline smiles. "I'd love to because you won't leave me hurting like Hachiro." Their lips again meet. Ichigo turns to Kish. "Best wedding ever!" She squeaked. Kisshu starts to chuckle. "Yes, very much." He said. They also kiss. Kiui stared at Haijme. "Yes, goddess?" Hajime asked. "W-would you like to go on a date with me?" She asked in a whisper. "I'd love to, my lady." He smiled. Kiui smiled hugging him to her. "I'm glad." She couldn't believe it, Kisshu was right just… It wasn't Deppu she ended up with; it was Haijme. The mews go into their lovers arms. But Ichigo couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen…. Something big…. **Done! *sighs* did you like? Review please! Also, last chapter! Bye for now!**


End file.
